


Courting

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [124]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Canon-ish, Dating, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: Mini Prompt: Klaroline during the early stages of them dating.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [124]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Courting

Caroline bit back a grin at the picture he made in her doorway, charming as ever as he held out a tulip whose petals matched his tie. “You know you don’t have to bring me flowers for every dinner date,” she pointed out, accepting it anyway.

Klaus merely shrugged as his eyes roved down her form-fitting dress in appreciation. “Forgive me, sweetheart, I thought I was doing quite well in not gifting you any more diamonds.” His gaze landed heavily on her wrist, where in fact she wore the bracelet she once threw at his feet. “Though they suit you perfectly.”

Rolling her eyes, Caroline gently set the tulip in the vase she’d started leaving by the door. “Give you an inch,” she muttered to herself, not at all unpleased with his persistent desire to give her the world. “So, where are you taking me?”

His smirk grew when she locked up and easily threaded her arm around his. “That depends. Would you prefer to walk, drive, or fly?”

“You have three different dates planned.” 

“I have several plans,” he corrected. “But whatever you decide will certainly narrow things down.”

She considered it carefully. Dating had been going awfully well - just casual enough to feel free in choosing him while still getting used to the admittedly big connection they shared. “If I were to say fly…”

A serious expression fell over his face, but she could somehow still see the dimples itching to make themselves known. “Tokyo is a bit too long for your acceptable date time constraints, but Rome and Paris would be quick enough. Pasta or dessert, love?”

Squeezing herself into his side, Caroline hummed. “Sushi actually sounds really good to me, right now.”

The hitch in his step was minute, but she savored every bit of taking him by surprise. “As you wish,” Klaus breathed, helping her into the SUV he had waiting. 

Yeah, she could really get used to that.


End file.
